


Steve Rogers is a Slut for Art (and Tony Stark) [PODFIC]

by OscarTheSlouch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Character Study, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Lists, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Oblivious Tony, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarTheSlouch/pseuds/OscarTheSlouch
Summary: As an artist, Steve observes all the details about Tony, but he still can't make his drawings come out quite right.  He grows closer to Tony, initially so he can improve his drawings--at least, that's what Steve tells himself.  When Tony is kidnapped by Hydra, it becomes clear to Steve how important Tony has become in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers Is A Slut For Art (And Tony Stark)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014291) by [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, after close study of his subject, is finally able to draw Tony to his satisfaction. Also, there is a minor kidnapping.

Length: 1 hr 8 min 40 secs

On Mediafire (67 MB mp3) : [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/92tty70w7jdc5rj/Steve+Rogers+is+a+Slut+for+Art+\(And+Tony+Stark\)+1.mp3)

Or on SoundCloud: [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/oscartheslouch-19181181/steve-rogers-is-a-slut-for-art-chapter-1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of itsallAvengers's story Steve Rogers is a Slut for Art (And Tony Stark). Sometime after Tony's kidnapping and subsequent rescue, the Avengers find themselves in another firefight. After Steve rescues a baby from the wreckage, the team finds that battling monsters is easier than babysitting. To make matters worse, Steve is crowned King of F*cking-Up-Your-Love-Confessions.

Length: 48 min 47 secs

On Mediafire (28.93 MB mp3) : [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vbqqufuxkxuyk29/Steve_Rogers_is_a_Slut_for_Art_%28And_Tony_Stark%29_2.mp3)

On Soundcloud : [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/oscartheslouch-19181181/steve-rogers-is-a-slut-for-art-and-tony-stark-2)

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you so much, itsallAvengers! I had a great time reading your terrific story. I recorded this during a big storm. You may be able to hear some thunder and heavy rain in the background of the track, but I don't think it's distracting. If you have time, feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for listening!


End file.
